


Gift Wrapping 101

by heroesfan101



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21774739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroesfan101/pseuds/heroesfan101
Summary: Gift wrapping has always been your weakness. And with a choosy toddler demanding wrapped presents you find yourself in a tough spot. Luckily your neighbor is an expert.
Kudos: 4
Collections: Monsta X Winter Collection 2019





	Gift Wrapping 101

“Thank you so much! I just need a few hours, three tops.” You smile as you talk to your mother in the doorway while your four year old, Jaesoo plays with his toy truck in the back.

“Not a problem. Besides, you know I love time with my grandson. Take your time. I’ll see you soon Y/N.” Her words come out softly as she pats you on the back before closing the door. You vaguely heard you son scream when grandma offered him to be her pastry sous chef for the Christmas cookies. Chuckling, you hop back in the car and head back to your apartment. 

You had been very diligent about Christmas shopping this year, getting everything well ahead of time to avoid the chaos and crowds. But now it came down to the most difficult part, wrapping the presents. Gift wrapping had never been your strong suit which is why you often opted for a decorative bag and tissue paper. However after watching Christmas specials and seeing children tear the paper apart, your son decided that was how he wanted his Christmas to go. He animatedly pretended to tear the paper along with the animated children. When you asked if he wanted a bag like last year he yelled, “No, pretty paper!” And so, that’s why you were here.

“I can do this.” You say, hyping yourself up, while putting on your most upbeat music to help you get in the groove. The confidence you had was high in the beginning, but an hour and a half later it had practically diminished. The paper was unevenly cut and sometimes it didn’t even cover the whole gift. The tape job wasn’t much better and it ended up looking more like an abstract piece of art rather than a gift. Letting out a distressed screech, your face falls into the palm of your hands as your thoughts betray you, saying how you certainly won’t win the award for parent of the year. 

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Looking up at the door, the sound comes again, making it known it wasn’t your imagination. Opening the door, you find your very handsome neighbor with eyes full of concern. Your face flushed a bit not expecting to see your crush that lived next door to show up during a critical moment.

“Hey Y/N. Everything okay?” He asks, hearing your distress signal. You smile sheepishly, “Yeah not really. I’m trying to wrap these gifts for my son but it’s not my forte as you can see.” You admit, realizing your door was open wide enough for him to see the whirlwind your apartment.

“You mind if I help you?” He questions again, his eyes determined and who were you to turn down the help. Opening the door wider, you usher him in. 

“Thanks Kihyun, I really appreciate it. Although I’m admitting to you now I am a lost cause.” The raven haired man chuckled, “Luckily for you I enjoy a good challenge.” Kihyun shoots a wink at you before coming in and starting to clean up the shreds of paper. Taking a look at the gifts, he formulates a plan and deciding to have some fun with it. 

“Welcome to Gift Wrapping 101. I am Professor Yoo. Let’s get started with something simple. Hand me the box please?” He asks and you place it on the table. Grabbing it, Kihyun pulls out your wrapping paper. 

“So before you cut anything, try to estimate how much paper you need. Start by lining it up like this,” he shows you, putting the box in the middle of the paper so you can see how easily it would fold over and cover fully before continuing, “you have enough this way so you can cut it. Push the box towards the roll and cut against the box. Just let the scissors glide.” Kihyun lets you cut it, his hand lightly on top of yours guiding you slowly. Such a simple gesture shouldn’t have made you blush but it did. It was a wonder you didn’t jerk the scissors, his touch was like an electric current running through your veins.

“Good. Now let’s fold the paper over both ways. Tape it down, I’ll hold it.” He offers. The tape gave you no issues and the more he talked, the more comfortable you became with his presence. Once the job was done, he skimmed some of the paper on the ends before teaching you how to into a nice trapezoid shape. Kihyun was quite the focused person, making sure his lines were folded with absolute precision. You couldn’t help but admire him. Adding more tape, he had you repeat the process on the other side. Taking a deep breath, you followed his steps to the tee, taking your time to make it as neat as possible.

“That’s really good! See you’re getting it.” He teased, hitting your hip with his playfully, “Let’s move onto the next one.” Sure enough within the hour, you had everything wrapped and ready to go for Christmas. Celebrating your victory, you break out the eggnog pouring you both a glass.

“Thank you. Now here’s your final exam. It’s one question so answer carefully. The question is: what have you learned?” Kihyun questions with a mischievous glint in his eye.

“To let you wrap presents for the rest of your life.” You answer with a straight face causing him to laugh loudly, “Guess I’ll have to add that to my resume. Great answer by the way, A+.”

“But seriously you could! Besides,” you joke, “if you had to wrap my heart, I’m sure you could do it easily.” Not thinking too much of your joke you sip you eggnog, not noticing for the first time of the night how red Kihyun’s face is. But he does respond back looking at you deeply.

“Well if you did give it to me, you know it’ll be given the utmost care.” He answers confidently, catching you off guard slightly.

“Are you asking me out?” 

“Yes, but if you want time I can wait-” He starts before you cut him off, “No that would be great.” His eye smile lit up his face as he already started thinking about your date, when there was a knock at your door.

“Mommy! We’re home!” You hear your son call through the door. Both you and Kihyun’s eyes widen. The gifts were still out in the living room. You point to the closet in the hall, helping Kihyun gently place the gifts in there before you rush to open the door.

“Hi baby! Welcome home.” You smile, hoping your son doesn’t notice the sweat on your forehead from rushing. He smiles and kisses your cheek before turning to the other man in your apartment. 

“Mr. Yoo! What are you doing here?” He asks, hugging the man’s legs as Kihyun pats his head. Your son was always so friendly and had quite the soft spot for him, especially when he found out Kihyun could make the best sugar cookies on the floor.

“I was hanging out with your mother. She was kind enough to share her eggnog. And I heard someone went to grandma’s house for cookies.” He said with a smile as Jaesoo’s eyes lit up, getting him excited about grandma and her chocolate chip cookies. Both of them fall into an easy conversation with ease. Your mom gives you a knowing look which you tried to avoid.

“Looks like Santa is answering wishes. I’m glad.” She whispers to you kindly while patting your shoulder. At first you blush but ultimately nod your head.

“He certainly is. He certainly is.” You smile.


End file.
